


[oral not!fic] Sons of the Mob AU

by growlery, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, FBI, Fili Is The Best Big Brother, Forbidden Love, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Notfic, Oral Notfic, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 2, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EPIC THREESOMES OF LOVE AND ROMANCE THE EEEEEEEEEND</p><p>(Or, that time we decided that Tolkien's version of The Hobbit wasn't good enough, so we made it into a Mafia AU instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[oral not!fic] Sons of the Mob AU

  
[MP3 download](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20Sons%20of%20the%20Mob%20AU.mp3) | 62.3 MB | 01:04:37

**Author's Note:**

> Coverart made by reena_jenkins. Intro/Outro music is "Hey Brother", as performed by Avicci. Making this with growlery was the most fun I've had this year <3


End file.
